The Ramen Guardian
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: AU. After the war, three friends were found by the shrine where Naruto was residing. Nobody can see Naruto, he is a guardian that looks after the ninjas in Konoha and has taken an interest in one of the orphans, Sarada. (AU!Guardians!Ninjas!Ecchi!)
1. Episode I: After the War

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

 **Summary: AU. After the war, three friends were found by the shrine where Naruto was residing. Nobody can see Naruto, he is a guardian that looks after the ninjas in Konoha and has taken an interest in one of the orphans, Sarada. (AU!Guardians!Ninjas!Ecchi!)**

 **Bold letters means it's Naruto speaking and he's invisible.  
** _Italic letters mean it's thoughts of whoever is speaking, you'll know._

 **THE RAMEN GUARDIAN: AFTER THE WAR**

"Boruto! Sarada! Get up it's time for breakfast!" Sakura shouts but still there was no respond from the two upstairs. Sakura is the woman who handles and manages the orphanage where the orphans of the war are staying.

"Maybe Boruto snuck out last night again and got himself in trouble." Shikadai tried to guess.

"Yes but Sarada though..."

"I'll go check on them."

Shikadai is Boruto's best friend. The two met each other at the war and survived together with Sarada until they were rescued and found at the Konoha Shrine. Shikadai went upstairs to knock some sense into his two friends, he didn't want to make Sakura worry, since she's been like a mother to them. Seeing the empty and untouched futons, he figured they either left together last night or left earlier than anyone else did.

 _What a drag..._

* * *

The two missing children were actually running around the shrines that morning, stealing ramen offered to the ramen guardian and other food offerings in there. The two were laughing as they gathered on top of the gate and ate everything they stole together, not knowing someone unseen was watching them.

 **Ah it's these two again... stealing my meal.**

He made a leap to join the two and observed the piles of food they stole. He spotted the empty bowls where the ramen offerings for him used to be. He sighed and sat beside Sarada.

 **Give me a break you two, at least leave me ONE meal. That'd be enough.**

Naruto knew that they can't hear or see him. So he just in boredom and listened to their conversations. It was part of his job to look after them anyway. As a guardian of the village. But he was irritated that as the guardian's village, he only receives one ramen offering a every three days and these two little runts were stealing it.

"We can run away from home without having to worry about food ever again!" Boruto exclaimed as he chewed on a dango.

"Tell me about it." Sarada agreed. "But I hoped we brought Shikadai with us."

"Are you kidding? He'd rat us out before we could even leave the door!" Boruto reminded her and she knew he had a point. Shikadai was one who doesn't like getting into trouble, simply because he's one lazy kid.

The two kept quiet and ate in silence for a moment.

 **Shikadai? Oh you mean the kid you were with last year! Oh wait, was that last year? Man, I can't really keep track of time here.**

Naruto scratched the back of his head and noticed the silence was getting awkward. Until Boruto stopped eating and spoke.

"I wish we can go back to the way it was." he muttered sadly. "When it was just us three."

"I wish the war never happened. That way we can be with our family." Sarada says but Boruto didn't seem to agree with her. "Don't you miss your family?" she wondered. Shikadai and her would talk about it but Boruto doesn't want to.

"I do but I don't even remember them. The only family I remember is you and Shikadai." he said with a sad tone.

Sarada wanted to apologize for even bringing it up and to do that, she started to eat as much food as she can. "Well if you're gonna sulk all day then I'll have everything for myself!"

"W- Wait you cheater!" Boruto fell for it but he knew it was Sarada's way of saying she's sorry, please don't sulk.

The two laughed and Naruto smiled at them. He's been close to these kids ever since they hid in the shrine at the time of the war. He protected them like they were his own children.

 **I missed you guys too. Although at those times we'd share the food, you know?** He chuckled, now remembering Shikadai was the one who was telling them to save some food offerings for the guardians. **I'm glad that even in short reunions like this, I get to see you kids grow up.**

Naruto got up and patted the two in the head while they eat, leaving them while he do his job.

Boruto swings his fist in the air but passed by Naruto's hand. Sarada stared at him in wonder. "I felt something touch me earlier." Boruto justified.

"It must be Shikadai and his shadow techniques again." Sarada tried to guess but Boruto shook his head, shivering at the assumption in his head. "What? You think it's something else?"

"It felt almost like a ghost." he whispered.

"F- For real? In a shrine?"

"Yeah."

Sarada snickered and squinted her eyes at Boruto. "Maybe that's your parents saying, 'don't you miss us son?'" she teased and Boruto threw the empty bowl at her. She dodged effortlessly though. "It's the same warmth from them, isn't it?" she continued to tease.

"That's not even funny!" Boruto shouts at her.

"BORUTO! SARADA!" they heard a very angry scream from below. They recognized that voice and they gulped.

They looked down seeing an angry Sakura with furrowed brows and a very powerful yet scary aura coming from her. The bowl that Boruto threw was on top of her head like a hat. They'd like to laugh but their situation wasn't a laughing matter.

The two ended up smacked and spanked and grounded the whole week. Now they were washing the dishes after dinner.

Shikadai was watching over them, lying comfortably on the couch, reading this morning's newspaper.

"Hey Shikadai, help us out at least!" Boruto calls at him while he washes the dishes and Sarada wiping the ones he finished. But Shikadai pretended not to hear him as he flipped a page. "That jerk..."

"Well it was our fault." Sarada admitted.

"But as a friend, he should be helping us!" Boruto justified.

The two felt a gentle hand chop on their heads and they look behind them to see Shikadai with his serious expression. He only had three expressions as they've noticed. A bored expression, a serious one and a sleepy one. That sums him up.

"Do you two have any idea how Ms. Sakura was worried about you two?" he began his speech. They were expecting it nonetheless. "Who's idea was it to sneak out at night and steal more food offerings? Well, I doubt it was Sarada, so..." he turns to Boruto who glared at him.

"Why are you-?!"

"We didn't sneak out last night. We left early this morning." Sarada corrected him. She didn't want them to fight, knowing that Boruto's wish earlier was for things to go back to the way they were. "Although we left a note somewhere."

"I think I forgot to write it." Boruto remembered.

"You idiot!" Sarada scolds him.

Shikadai sighed. Finally realizing that the two haven't gotten over the past yet. So he'll break the news to them. "Things aren't the same anymore. We're no longer street children and we don't live in the shrines. So stop stealing the food offerings from the guardians and start helping here. This is our home now. They are our family." Sarada knew that but Boruto...

Boruto grabbed Shikadai by his shirt with an angry stare. "How could you easily forget everything?!"

"I didn't."

"Then why are you acting like this?!"

"Because I'm not a kid anymore!"

Sarada was now more worried with the tension building up between them. Shikadai was calmed and composed while Boruto was shaking in anger. He released Shikadai's shirt and bolted towards the door. Muttering curses at Shikadai and everything else.

"Boruto!"

"Let him grow up, Sarada. Otherwise he'll never learn." Shikadai tells her and she stopped halfway in chasing him through the door.

Spinning around to face Shikadai, she didn't notice her eyes had activated something. "Still, you shouldn't be so harsh on him! Unlike us, we're the only family he's got! We're literally still kids and he wants to make more memories with us!"

With that Sarada always ran and Shikadai was left sighing.

 _I know that but... ah... this really is a drag._

* * *

Boruto was running back to the shrine but going deeper in the forest, not knowing where to go but wants to hide where no one will find him. _Stupid Shikadai! Stupid Shikadai! It's okay, I still have Sarada, she won't ever leave me, will she? But earlier... she was also thinking about her family... DARN IT!_

 _I hate them! I hate them both!_

While running and cursing, tears began to pour down his eyes, blurring his sight. And as he wiped it, he missed the large-shaped root below that caused him to trip, his body taken in by the momentum of his run and he flew crashing towards a certain opened coffin where a mummy was.

His lips tasted the rotten taste of the corpse and he immediately coughed and spits at the mummy.

"GAH!" he jumps out of the coffin and searches for the cover. He looks back at the coffin seeing that the cover was attached and lifted up.

The boy's instinct told him to close the coffin. And so he made a leap to close it but the moment the coffin was halfway closed, a hand from the inside stopped him from closing it. Boruto used up all his strength to try and close it, the force from inside was resisting though.

"The heck is this! I didn't kiss no princess so go back to sleep in your grave!" he shouts and with every ounce of strength he had, he pushed the coffin shut.

He waited for anymore resistance but there was nothing so he sighed in relief and leaned on the coffin to rest. It was a close call. _The heck was that?! It was freakin' creepy!_ He shivered just thinking about it, not knowing that while the coffin was close, the same arm from earlier passed through the wooden cover and the person inside emerged from there.

 **Well, that was quite a wake up call.**

The man spoke and Boruto froze in fear. Slowly lifting his face up to see the face of the person he tried to lock in, upside down.

 **You must be the kid who awakened me.**

* * *

 **To be continued, I hope to hear from you guys.  
And this is a Rated M fic... in the future so beware.**


	2. Episode II: Guardians Exist

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

 **This is a Rated M fic guys reminder. It's gonna develop somewhere there.**

 **Note: Naruto and the others are teenagers here and not adults.**

 **Bold letters means it's Naruto speaking and he's invisible.  
** _Italic letters mean it's thoughts of whoever is speaking, you'll know._

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!

 **THE RAMEN GUARDIAN: GUARDIANS EXIST**

 **Well, that was quite a wake up call.**

The man spoke and Boruto froze in fear. Slowly lifting his face up to see the face of the person he tried to lock in, upside down.

 **You must be the kid who awakened me.**

"THE HECK!?" Hopping away from the man, he noticed he had an odd pair of eyes and that he was pale and he only wore a white robe. He was barefooted as well. Boruto kept a safe distance from him.

 **Y- You're... a BOY?**

The man asked, his expression seemed terrified but Boruto was too freaked out to notice. "Of course I am! I've got balls to prove it!" he yelled and the man ended up slamming his hand on his lips, touching his dry lips slowly gaining life.

 **M..my first kiss... from a boy?**

When Boruto heard him mumble, he realized that indeed he ended up kissing the corpse. But he never knew it made it this far. The boy started to barf when it also dawned him that his first kiss was with a male. A grown up nonetheless.

The man angrily kicked him and Boruto crashed in the nearest tree, coughing.

"What are you mad?!" he shouts.

 **Get away from me! And furthermore, HOW CAN YOU SEE ME?!**

"Well obviously you're a person and I'm not blind!" he blurted as he got back his feet, cracking his knuckles. "Tsk, if you wanted a fight, you should've said so! I won't hold back!"

Boruto ran towards him shouting his battle cries while the man contemplated on Boruto's words before stretching his hand to stop Boruto on his tracks.

 **I am not a regular person. I am a guardian.**

He explained.

"A what?"

 **We are souls of the fallen ninjas who fought for Konoha at the war. Guardians are revived souls by the elders and we look after Konoha. Weren't you taught about it at the Academy?**

He released Boruto's head and the boy glared at him.

"There was no Academy when I was born! It was all war! So I grew up in the shrines until a group of people found us and took us back to the village." he explained. The man got the gist of it. "Who are you anyway?"

 **You opened my coffin to kiss me and not know who I am?**

This pissed Boruto to the point that he swung his fist to hit him but the man catches his fist and flipped him with one hand.

"I didn't open you stupid coffin! It was already opened when I tripped and landed on you! Like heck would I open a coffin to kiss you! Let alone a guy!" He rolled over and shot back his feet.

It was beginning to annoy the man of his persistence. Reminding him of someone he couldn't name.

 **My name is Sasuke. I am the Guardian of Combat.**

"Wooow cool! So does that mean you can give me some tricks or something, Sasuke?" Boruto asked.

"No. And it's 'Sasuke-sama' for you." he corrected arrogantly.

"What's a guardian of combat for if you don't teach?" Boruto says, being persistent to learn how to fight. He knew some basics but it was always hard for him to beat Sarada or Shikadai in a fight.

 **Because first of all, you're not supposed to be seeing me. Second, I can't be biased about my job.**

The boy pouted. "Doesn't that mean I'm special? After all, I'm the one who awakened you. Otherwise you'd still be a rotten corpse!" he tried to blackmail Sasuke who kept quiet to think.

 **No.**

"Darn you!"

Boruto was about to do an all-out punch, despite knowing that it was useless, Sasuke was ready to dodge but then the two were startled to hear a woman's voice echoing in the forest, shouting Boruto's name.

"Crap! It's Ms. Sakura!"

He retreated from Sasuke and started to brush off the dirt from his clothes in panic. Sasuke wondered why the boy was suddenly in a panic.

 **This "Ms. Sakura" is your mother?**

"No heck no! She's the granny who takes care of the orphans!" Boruto replied and wipes the mud off his face. "She's scary when she gets mad."

"Who's scary when mad?" Sakura asked with hands on her hips.

Boruto and Sasuke froze for different reasons. Boruto couldn't move his legs in fear of what Sakura was going to do with him while Sasuke felt his heart began to beat rapidly. He clutched his chest and stared at the pink-haired woman.

"Boruto, it's dangerous out here at night, you know?" Sakura says, worried as she knelt down in front of him, seeing that even if he tried to brush off the dirt fro him, the stains are too visible to be left unnoticed. "Look at you."

"What do you care? You're not my mom." he muttered, looking away and still angry.

Sakura cupped his cheek gently and tilts her head to the side to see his eyes. "I'm not. But I can be your big sister. Someone who looks after you. I don't have to be someone I'm not to do what I want to do."

 **Say, Boruto, is it?**

Sasuke spoke and Boruto looks up at him but did not say anything, aware that Sakura cannot see him.

 **Don't make this woman sad and go home. And see me tomorrow. Don't forget to bring omosubi with you.**

He walks away and disappears in the dark. Boruto turns back to Sakura with a smile now. "I'm sorry Ms. Sakura." he says and Sakura got up, taking his hand as they walked together out of the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was making his rounds around Konoha. It was his job to look after the village after all.

On his rounds, he noticed felt something odd coming from one house so he decided to enter to check it out, his eyes burning as he saw a fellow guardian joined hands with a woman who was pleasuring herself.

 **J- Jiraiya? What are you doing?** He asked, his fellow guardian snickered and used his free hand to point at the other hand of the woman that was massaging her own breasts. **I am not going to take over her arm. It's against the law!**

 **She's doing this to herself. We are simply combining our hands with hers so we can feel it as well.** The pervy guardian justified.

It was tempting seeing how Jiraiya's hand was joint with the woman's and he could feel the sensation as if he had a physical body.

 **I guess it won't hurt to touch a bit...**

His hand was about to join with the woman's when suddenly the door busts open and with the use of a magical technique, they were dispelled and they lost sight of everything.

When the two guardians came to, they find themselves back to the shrine with an angry Tsunade who's hands were on her hips.

"What were you two doing?!" she shouts.

 **Well.. we..** Naruto was about to explain but then he realized what was wrong. **Jiraiya possessed your secretary, didn't he?**

Tsunade was pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. "This is my fourth secretary already! And she'll wake up freaked out about how she had a dream getting laid in by the heroes of the war! Those are the kinds of rumors we'd like to keep from happening because guardians aren't supposed to be catching too much attention!"

 **How dare you trick me?!** Naruto turned to his fellow guardian who betrayed him.

Jiraiya snickered. **I felt you coming close so I thought if I'd get away with it, I need an accomplice.**

 **You darned traitor!**

The two were about to choke each other but Tsunade cleared her throat. She had more to say. "Sasuke became a guardian just recently. Someone woke him up from his slumber."

 **One of the elders?** Naruto tried to guess.

"No. We are still figuring out who did it. Because whatever means was used, it was illegal." Tsunade says. "Well, use this information to do something good instead of slacking off in the middle of the night!"

 **We're sorry.** the two said in unison and Tsunade sighed. She was tired already so she'll let them slip with this slight anger she blew off.

Jiraiya and Naruto parted ways that night and it led to Naruto spotting a sleeping Sarada in his shrine. He smiled, remembering that she used to sleep a lot in that area when she was younger. He lay down beside her reminisce those memories.

 **I guess you're not with Boruto today...**

He turned to her to see how peaceful she was sleeping. His hand stretched to caress her cheek. But he couldn't touch her.

He was a spirit no one could see nor touch after all.

* * *

 **To be continued again. I hope to hear from you guys.  
Thanks for reading.**


	3. Episode III: Investigation Begins

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

 **Thank you again for the review! And the follows and favorites! Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Bold letters means it's Naruto speaking and he's invisible.  
** _Italic letters mean it's thoughts of whoever is speaking, you'll know._

 **THE RAMEN GUARDIAN: INVESTIGATION BEGINS**

Sarada wakes up back in her room at the orphanage, the rest of the beds were empty so she figured that they were all eating breakfast. She had no memory of anyone searching for her and remembered she was asleep at the shrine. No one knew where she was... so how could she possibly have ended back home?

She remembered the conversation she had with Boruto and she shivered at the thought of ghosts existing.

Running downstairs, she saw Boruto and Shikadai were still eating while the rest of the kids were already done and playing outside. Boruto and Shikadai saw her and waved at her to sit with them. "Morning!"

"You two aren't running off with the rest today." Sarada says, noticing that it was weird since usually they'd race to finish eating because the last ones left will wash the dishes.

"We got worried about you last night. You never came home. Until later we woke up and saw you sleeping peacefully in bed." Shikadai explains.

This reminded Sarada of what she really wanted to talk about with them. She felt shivers down her spine thinking about it again. She gulped as she gathered the courage to say it. "B- Boruto... I think ghosts are real."

"Don't go saying that, it's creepy!"

"But.. but I slept at the shrine last night!" Sarada tells them. "And... I don't remember going back home." she shyly said at the end.

Boruto was already trembling as his mind processed many different imaginations of how the ghosts of his parents had done menacing things to Sarada before taking her home. Shikadai rolled his eyes at them. They've been like that since before.

"Maybe you sleep walk." he tried changing the angle.

"Y- Yeah that's possible." Boruto wanted to agree.

"I don't sleepwalk and you know it!" Sarada however does not agree to it, even if she wants to. "I'm telling you something's out there!"

"Well then, maybe we should investigate." Shikadai suggested. "We got nothing to do today anyway." But he was wrong. Because Boruto had plans to meet with the Guardian of Combat that day.

"Sarada, maybe you're overthinking things. There's no way there are ghosts." Boruto says, trying to finish the conversation so he can go.

"Maybe..." she said in defeat. But in her innermost thoughts, she will go back to investigate, with or without them but Boruto can see that she was still bothered by it.

"Let's go tonight then. Let's all sleep at the shrine." he suggested. Although he got worried what Shikadai might say. He only yawned in boredom. "You won't argue with me on this one?" It was a first.

"If what Sarada is saying is true, then I want to know." he says and Boruto grins.

"A sleepover at the shrine tonight then!"

"What do we tell Ms. Sakura though?" Sarada reminds them, not knowing Sakura heard them from where she was.

The pink-haired woman smiled at them and pretends to pass by with a big announcement. "Ah you three are awake at last. Finish your breakfast and don't forget to wash the dishes." she tells them and they agreed in unison. "Oh and I remember, I have a friend who cleans at the shrines this week. Do you mind helping him?"

"Cleaning? But-!" Sarada and Shikadai covered his mouth and will take the liberty of speaking for him.

"We'd be happy to help out!" the two said and Sakura smiles at them.

"Good."

* * *

Later, Boruto bought as much omusubi as he could and ran towards the shrines, deep into the forest where he saw Sasuke for the first time. He was waiting there, sitting by his own coffin.

 **You're late.**

"That's because I had to line up to get these stupid omusubi for you!" Boruto justifies and gave Sasuke everything he bought.

 **Don't forget to offer me these every morning.**

He instructed and Boruto's eye twitched. "I am not your errand boy! I am here to learn!"

Sasuke did not speak as he peacefully ate his meal. Boruto watched him eat, Sasuke was also pretty good at ignoring him. When he finished everything he turns back to Boruto who was still staring daggers at him.

 **Okay, let's begin.**

* * *

Shikadai and Sarada arrived early at the shrines, meeting up with a teenager accompanied by a big white dog. Kiba and Akamaru. He instructed the two what to do and how the cleaning duty was done and they cleaned together.

"So where did you and Ms. Sakura meet?" Sarada asked and the man chuckled, patting her head.

"We can talk about it some other time. But Sakura is a very close friend of mine so please take care of her for me, alright?"

The four helped each other clean the shrines. Kiba and Akamaru were partners while Shikadai and Sarada were a pair. Kiba was also touring them while they clean. Telling them the tales of the fallen heroes that earned a shrine of their own and a title of their own.

Naruto who saw them was glad to see Sarada and Shikadai again. He decided to walk side by side with them on this little tour.

"...and this shrine right here belongs to the Ramen Guardian." Kiba said while riding on Akamaru, pointing at the small shrine separated from the rest of the shrines.

 **Finally it's about me!**

"Ramen Guardian? What's that got to do with the war?" Sarada asked. "And what did he do to deserve to be even entitled to something like this?"

 **T- That's rude Sarada!**

He stands in front of Sarada to poke her face, surprised to see Sarada scratch her forehead that he touched. "Hmm, I'm not entirely sure. But according to our history books, Naruto is... a great person."

 **You bet I am!** He turns to Sarada with a victorious smirk but Sarada didn't look convinced while Shikadai was yawning behind them. Bored. **I'm the one who looked after you kids, y'know?**

"But to be honest, I don't know what he did." Kiba added and Naruto glared at him next. "Whatever it is, only our elders know. Which is why they decided to raise a shrine for him after all."

"I guess so..."

"I don't get why they'd build shrines for dead people. I mean, how could they possibly protect the village when they're already dead?" Shikadai decided to speak. And Naruto shifted his glare at him.

 **You kids are so ignorant that you should go to the Academy for a change!**

Until it dawned Naruto that these kids literally spent their time at the shrines all throughout the war. No family and no school.

"To pay our respects to them and hope that they continue to do their job and watch over us." was Kiba's only reply. "Well, let's continue to clean and go home, alright? It's getting dark. It's hard to find our way home when it's dark."

* * *

The night arrived and still Boruto never came.

"That Boruto... he's ditching this." Sarada muttered.

But Shikadai was more bothered with the fact that he didn't see Boruto all day and now he's also missing his time to show off for Sarada. _What's he been doing?_

When the older ninja saw that it was dark, Kiba called it a night and told them to go home. Sarada didn't want to leave yet so Shikadai told her he'll go find Boruto and give him a good smack. Kiba advised them to go home before leaving and Sarada promised they won't stay long.

 _Boruto..._

She waited until it was late midnight. Shikadai nor Boruto did not come back.

 **Why are you still here?**

If only she could hear him. He sat by her side with a sad face. He realized that all these years he was watching over them but they never even felt him or even think for a moment that a guardian was actually looking after them.

For them, they survived and raised themselves. And Naruto had nothing to do with it.

Except that night. Last night Naruto remembered he was able to touch her and carry her back home. For some reason when he poked her forehead this afternoon, she felt it.

 **It happens sometimes... sometimes it doesn't. I wonder why.**

He looks at Sarada who was sad staring at nothingness and decided to test it out. He places a hand on her head. She didn't react. He moved his hand to her shoulder and with quick reflexes, she turned around in panic.

 **Whoa hey easy! I didn't mean that...**

"Boruto?" she called and looked around. "It's not funny you know!"

 **It was just me. Sorry. I won't touch you again. I just wanted to try it out.**

When Sarada did not receive any response from anyone, excluding Naruto, she frowned and sat back down, unknowingly, beside Naruto. She hugged herself and muttered curses at Boruto who did not show up like he said he would.

Naruto wished to comfort her.

 **She can feel me at some instances but... but good is that for a ghost like me?**

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" a boy yelled from a distance.

Both Naruto and Sarada turned to the blonde boy running towards them with an angry glare.

"Boruto!" Sarada exclaimed.

"So you're the pervert touching Sarada!" Boruto accused. He was facing Naruto but to Sarada he was facing nothing.

"What are you talking about?"

 **Are you talking to me?** Naruto pointed at himself in wonder.

"Yes I'm talking to you, you darned pervert! I saw you make a move on her! And don't you dare do it again because I will kick your butt!" Boruto continued to yell but in front of Sarada it was just him being ridiculous.

"If this is your way of saying 'sorry I'm late' please stop." Sarada tells him. "It's scary as it already is!"

"But Sarada, I'm not kidding. Some pervert is here with you!"

 **H- hey! Stop badmouthing me! I'm not a pervert! I just wanted to comfort her because you weren't around when she needs you most!** Naruto tried to argue and Boruto glared at him some more.

 **Wait you-**

"Yes I see you, you darned pervert! I kissed a guardian and in return I can see you people!" Boruto explained as shortly as he could, still angry. Naruto did not get that part but he was able to gather a piece of the puzzle.

 **You're the one who awakened Sasuke!**

"It was an accident! Now stay away from her and don't ever go near her again!" Boruto continued to shout.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Sarada shouts at Boruto and Boruto faced her with a concerned look. "I don't understand what you're saying at all! What's going on?! Who are you talking to?! What guardian?! You kissed what?!"

"Sarada... there are living guardian souls everywhere and it's just a freaking mess!"

 **So kissing a guardian means a human can see them?**

"Don't even think about it!" Boruto forbids Naruto and Sarada hits Boruto to get his attention back. "Hey!"

"There really are ghosts, huh? And right now you can see one, Boruto, are you possessed?!" she said in sudden panic. "But if you are, you won't tell me... and... and the reason you were late is because you investigated earlier than I did and got yourself in trouble!"

Both Boruto and Naruto stared at her incredulously.

 _Maybe sometimes she's just dense to face the truth.  
_ **Maybe sometimes she's just dense to face the truth.**

"Boruto!" She slaps Boruto and backed away, the back of her head hitting Naruto's sensitive member.

"What was that for?!" Boruto massaged his cheek.

"I.. I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do to awaken you!" she cried. Boruto glared at the ghost behind her whose whole face was beet red and Boruto can see that Sarada was leaning on him.

"You pervert, I-!"

SLAP!

"Why do you keep slapping me?!" Boruto shouts angrily at her.

"Because every time you talk like that it makes me think you're possessed by your parents' ghost or something!" Sarada argues with him, filled with anxiety.

Boruto squinted at her while he massaged his cheek that she hit twice now "Sarada, you should walk away from this shrine." Boruto suggested. Trying to be calm so she won't assume wrongly again.

 **It's okay, let her stay.** the guardian says, his hand reaching for Sarada's body. **I'm fine if she stays closer here...**

"You perverted guardian!" Boruto takes a leap and kicks Naruto's face but to Sarada's sight, he just kicked the shrine. "Keep your hands off of her!"

"Boruto... there was nothing there." Sarada tells him.

"Ha?"

"I KNEW IT THERE _ARE_ GHOSTS! And I can't even tell if you're one of them or what!" Sarada screamed in panic and runs away where Shikadai was coming from.

She passed by Shikadai and the boy wondered what kind of fight they've done now.

"Tell me you didn't act like a dick to her." he says.

"I uh.. I protected her from a perverted ghost." Boruto explained casually and Shikadai stared at him. "I'm serious."

Shikadai refused to hear more so he turned a heel on him and decided to walk after Sarada. "Okay goodnight Boruto." he waved a hand at him to not see him again. If he uses his puppy eyes on him, he may be persuaded to do something he will regret.

But Boruto ran towards him, grabbing his friend and doing something he knew he'll regret.

* * *

 **To be continued. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you guys.**


	4. Episode IV: Meeting the Ramen Guardian

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

 **Note: advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **WARNING: REMINDER! This is a RATED M fic! I also added 'ecchi' in the description to hint you what stuff there is in here.** Also, yes I did hint Naruto is a perv here but Boruto just accused him to do stuff to Sarada when he's just testing out his ability to physically touch someone. 'Touch' is not always meant in _that_ way. And about adults x kids ship, I can't exactly say if yes it's happening or not because (1) it'll spoil the twist I planned out and (2) ages are confusing so i will write it again. **PLEASE PAY HEED TO THIS WARNING BEFORE CONTINUING!**

 **Thank you very much for your reviews! I really appreciate it! Maybe next time I'll reply to your reviews one by one but in this draft I don't want to edit anymore sorry. See ya soon!**

 **Age Guide:  
** Boruto/Sarada/Shikadai- 13  
Naruto/Sasuke- unknown (teenager/Shippuden appearance _not_ Boruto: N.G./adult appearance)  
Sakura/Kiba- 19

 **Bold letters means it's Naruto speaking and he's invisible.  
** _Italic letters mean it's thoughts of whoever is speaking, you'll know._

 **THE RAMEN GUARDIAN: GUARDIAN ARC part 4**

"What? Someone awakened Sasuke?" Kakashi said as he looked up from his book. He was sitting under a tree, resting his back on the tree's trunk when Tsunade paid him a visit, dropping some news on him.

"Apparently, yes." Tsunade replied.

Kakashi closed his book to focus his eye on the woman before him. "You're not one to visit me in a night like this just to drop a bomb on me. What do you want me to do?" he said, getting straight to the point so he can get back to his book.

"I talked to Naruto and Jiraiya about this. But I doubt those spirits were actually doing anything about it." Tsunade shared her frustrations to the man who nodded in understanding but kept a pokerface on. "Apparently our guardians are a bunch of perverts."

"Well if you read the history books, they _did_ save the village." he replied with a shrug.

"Too bad the history books do not say they're a big fan of boobs." Tsunade replied with sarcasm. Kakashi got her point. He remembered that they'd make fun of her when she was young before.

"I'll handle it." he says, knowing it's the words that Tsunade wanted to hear.

"Good."

The blonde woman turned away from him, yawning from her lack of sleep. She was tired, she was doing her work and her secretary's work at the same time thanks to Jiraiya. She was shouldering the burden alone. Kakashi knew that as Hokage (Hokage in this fic is mayor of the village) she had a lot in mind. Especially the reconstruction, reeducation, reinforcement she had to manage after the war.

It's only been two months since she started. And she's not doing well as he could see.

So as a friend of the previous Hokage (like I said, kinda like mayor), he decided to lend her a hand or maybe a piece of advice to help her out at least. Something to tell her she's not supposed to do this alone.

"Tsunade-sama." he called softly. "I know someone who is looking for a secretarial job if you're interested." he offered.

"And have that poor woman suffer in Jiraiya's hands? No thank you!" she rejects his offer as she continued to walk away, waving a dismissive hand at him.

Kakashi left it that way, knowing Tsunade long enough that one way or another, she will reach her limit and she will be asking for that offer again. For the meantime, he needs to work on the assignment she gave him.

* * *

Back at the shrines, Boruto attempted to give Shikadai a smooch but Shikadai was too fast for Boruto's little schemes.

"W- What are you crazy?!" Shikadai, for once, didn't have a sad or a bored face. He was freaked out. A priceless reaction if Boruto and Sarada were to catch it.

"It's the only way!" Boruto tried to explain.

"Only way to what?! Because that's a freaking crazy move you got there!"

Naruto laughed at Boruto's attempt. Causing Boruto to glare at him. Naruto was standing behind Boruto, his figure not visible to Shikadai's so obviously it does not seem well on Boruto's side to even turn to an unseen being.

"Are you even seeing yourself?! You've lost it!" Shikadai yelled at him.

 **Listen to your friend.**

"I'm telling the truth! It's just you won't believe me until you see it for yourself!" Boruto tried to argue. He was embarrassed by what he's about to do of course, but he knew it was always hard for Shikadai to believe what he says. Always.

The guardian on the other hand stopped his snickers and remembered that Boruto _did_ say earlier that he _kissed_ Sasuke to awaken him.

 **H- Hey wait is this for real?! Was that really the only method you used to awaken him and see us?** he asked.

"Yes!" Boruto replies, desperately needing literally anyone's help to have someone believe in him right now. Things were escalating to the crazy level that a minute from now Shikadai might walk out of this.

"Yes what?!" Shikadai asked (but Boruto wasn't really talking to him).

 **Well kid, there is actually a legal way to do that. And a much appropriate way too.**

"A legal _AND_ appropriate way?! Why didn't you say so?! Hurry and tell me before he leaves!" Boruto fully turns to Naruto now to give Naruto his full attention, leaving Shikadai to wonder.

 _Was he really talking to someone then?_

He knew Boruto. He's not one who can keep up an act, let alone come up with an impromptu speech or anything.

 **Yes but it's a jutsu that no mere ninja can do. It's something to open your eyes to see us.**

"I don't get how a kiss tops that jutsu you're talking about, but please tell me what to do!"

Naruto chuckled. **You bet it's weird. But trust me, people creates all sorts of weird jutsus in the past.**

While the two were debating on how to make Shikadai see the guardians himself, Shikadai walked slowly towards Boruto, trying to see in his perspective where the person he's talking to might be standing. Of course this puts Boruto and Naruto in wonder what he was doing in complete silence... until he pokes towards Naruto (unknowingly towards his stomach).

"What are you doing?" Boruto asked.

"Well if you really see someone I don't see, I wanna know." Shikadai explained and Boruto took both his hands, locking it between his. "What?"

"I swear you gotta believe me!"

 **Alright settle down Boruto. I'll help.** Naruto said and knelt beside Shikadai to test his newly profound discovery about physically being able to touch someone. His finger reached Shikadai's forehead, poking it in the process.

When Shikadai felt something touch his forehead, a warm feeling that was there for milliseconds, he turned behind him. There was no one there but them. Boruto grinned this time knowing that Shikadai will no doubt believe him now. "Well? Do you believe me now?" he said, finally releasing Shikadai's hands.

"This guardian with us, what kind of guardian is he?" Shikadai turns back to Boruto to ask.

Funny question, Boruto doesn't know himself so he looks up at Naruto who grinned widely. **I am the Ramen Guardian.**

"Sucks to be him." Boruto muttered.

 **What did you just say?!**

"He's the Ramen Guardian, he says." Boruto whispers to Shikadai and Naruto ends up angrily grabbing Boruto, lifting him up for a few seconds before dropping him. Both Boruto and Shikadai knew it was him.

"So he can touch us for only a few seconds." Shikadai figured.

 **1.5 seconds to be specific.**

"He said 1.5 seconds to be specific." Boruto told Shikadai who nodded.

"Okay, other than it's weird to process how we could see guardians, why are you here for?" Shikadai asked. "I mean I get it that you guys saved Konoha at the war, but you're spirits now and you literally cannot protect us anymore. You can barely even touch anyone."

 **It's a good point Shikadai but we're not existing to meddle with your physical battles. We exist because there is an unseen battle around you guys. There are monsters out there like the Tailed Beasts.**

"Existing, physical battles, monsters and Tailed Beasts." was Boruto's only translation for Shikadai.

 **That's not what I said!**

"You said too much!"

Shikadai got the gist of it either way. He just rolled his eyes at Boruto. "Well since Boruto has a terrible way of speaking on your behalf, I'll figure out a way to see you as well without resorting to Boruto's method or your method."

"You'll discover an easier method? That's great! So Sarada can see him as well!" Boruto exclaimed.

 **W- Whoa hey! Not so fast you two! I'm not supposed to be doing this but I'm slacking off on my job a lot already. So please stop aiming to see me like it's some kind of tour!**

"What? Aren't you a bit lonely? That's why you were trying to see if you can make contact with Sarada?" Boruto tried to corner him.

He was right about that. Naruto does feel lonely. He was in fact excited now that these three kids can actually communicate with him. The three kids he's been closely looking after ever since he met them.

"We can help you with your battles or whatever." Shikadai tried to speak. Judging from Boruto's words, he was guessing the Ramen Guardian is stopping them from pursuing to mess with guardians.

 **It's an interesting offer but...**

"Or teach us history!" Boruto added.

"Tell your tales." Shikadai decided to ride whatever Boruto's planning. Since he relies on Boruto to know what the Ramen Guardian was saying.

"I'll listen to your stories."

"Visit you a lot."

"And we'll offer you ramen everyday!"

Naruto wasn't able to hold back anymore. Was his dreams finally coming true? They're actually talking to him! And even demands to be with him (he knew there's an ulterior motive but come on, all those stuff they said, it's what he always wanted).

 **Fine!**

"YES!"

 **But don't cause too much trouble and no one must know about this!**

"You can count on us!"

Shikadai just nodded. He doesn't want to agree when he doesn't know what terms Naruto was saying. Boruto was just expressing he's happy which means Naruto gave in and agreed. That's as far as he can translate.

 **You boys better go home now though. Look for Sarada and rest.**

"Count on us for it!"

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura who was at the orphanage, was up late with her friends.

"Maaaan! All this stupid essay homework sucks!" Ino complained. (Ino is the same age as Sakura and Kiba according to the notes above)

Sakura and her group of friends are a year away from graduating the Academy. They are Chunin students (Chunin is the second level education - graduating to Jounin). Most of them owes Konoha (the village itself) for their education that's why most of the time they'd offer their time and services to do things for the village. In this case, Sakura volunteers to look after the orphans while Kiba handles the community cleaning like the shrines.

The five are in the living room, sitting down the floor, a small wooden table in the center.

"W- what's the guardians for again?" Hinata asked.

"Did you guys seriously study at all?!" Sakura scolds them but they all hushed her at the same time, reminding her the kids are sleeping. She leans back to her seat with Kiba patting her in the back.

"We're just not cut out for this." Kiba commented. "We should be fighting!"

"I agree. But learning all this is part of being a ninja of Konoha." Neji stated and both Ino and Kiba threw crumpled papers at him, muttering soft 'boos' at him. Raising their thumbs and pointing it down. "I'm serious."

"Yeah, I mean, there's this stuff about Akatsuki." Sakura agreed and began reading a line from the book. "It says here that 'when a ninja below Jounin level encounters any human possessed by an Akatsuki soul, the said ninja must retreat or face the consequences.'"

Kiba and Ino nodded at the same time, pretending to understand.

"There are other important information like that as well." Sakura added and they nodded again with sleepy eyes.

Neji sighed and closes his book. "Then let's make this interesting. Ask me anything from that book. If I answer all ten questions correct, you will study. If I make at least one mistake, we all stop." he proposed. Hinata was nervous at the offer. She knew Kiba and Ino would look for any hard detail that he may not be able to answer.

Sakura didn't want to agree with it but as far as she's known them, a game always helps them going.

"Make it twenty questions!" Ino edited his proposal.

"And from these two books." Kiba added, showing Neji the history and tactic books they had.

The young male ninja nodded in agreement.

"Here we go..." Sakura muttered as she started the time.

* * *

 **To be continued. I hope to hear your thoughts about it.  
So yeah, it's time I thicken the plot. Sorry if it's slow-paced.**  
 **This is Rated M for a reason.**


	5. Episode V: It's about to begin

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

 **Note: advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **WARNING: REMINDER! This is a RATED M fic! I also added 'ecchi' in the description to hint you what stuff there is in here.** Also, yes I did hint Naruto is a perv here but Boruto just accused him to do stuff to Sarada when he's just testing out his ability to physically touch someone. 'Touch' is not always meant in _that_ way. **PLEASE PAY HEED TO THIS WARNING BEFORE CONTINUING!**

 **ikusatsunagi:** Yes I'll update. Sorry it took so long. Thank you for your review *smiles*.

 **Electric Luv:** Thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

 **Banjo the Fox:** Thanks for the reviews, sorry but there aren't many characters that I can write.

 **Guest:** Thank you for your patience and support, sorry the update was late.

 **Bold letters means it's Naruto speaking and he's invisible.  
** _Italic letters mean it's thoughts of whoever is speaking, you'll know._

 **THE RAMEN GUARDIAN: GUARDIAN ARC part 5**

In the Konoha Orphanage where all the orphans from the war reside, Boruto and Shikadai were at the lawn, folding papers and doing paper art. Cranes and origamis with the other kids. Sarada was with the few kids who volunteered to cook in the kitchen with Miss Sakura.

They saw a man wearing black walking towards their small wooden gate. A man with long black hair with a smile plastered across his face. Another man was behind him, wearing round-glasses and has ash-grey hair that is tied to a pony. He kept a few meters distance from the first man who entered the gate. The children saw them enter, they were guests that welcomed themselves in the lawn.

Boruto and Shikadai stared at the new faces shortly before Boruto ran to the door to keep them from entering the house.

"Who are you people? How dare you just walk in here like you're some kind of special guests!"

"Boruto." Shikadai wanted to scold him but he noticed that Boruto was in protective-mode that moment. He spread his arms on opposite directions while looking up at the strangers.

The one with the long black hair smiled at Boruto. It wasn't a friendly one even if that's what he wants it to be. "Is this the kind of manners your guardian teaches you here?"

Boruto did not answer. The door opens behind him and Sakura's eyes widened when she saw what was happening. "Boruto!" she quickly ran to him and pulled him behind her to face the two men. "I am so sorry! H- He's new here."

"Oh don't mind me, I love children." the man replied, his attention now diverted to Sakura. "But I was hoping that they were well-educated in their stay here. After all, I do not fund this place to raise a bunch of street punks."

"He and the other children will be attending a session by tomorrow. I- I'm sorry I couldn't prep earlier-"

The man placed a finger on Sakura's lips to hush her. Boruto wanted to tackle him but Sakura held on his arm tightly to keep him in line. Shikadai merely observed from where he was standing. The man beamed at Sakura. "Please no need to explain. I know you're one of the Chuunin students who are supported by Konoha's funds to continue with your learning. I do hope that working for free in this place does not mean you can be lousy at your job."

Sakura merely nodded apologetically and the man just kept smiling.

"Well then, I'll just come back for a cup of tea another day." he says and turned around to leave. The man behind him followed silently.

When they were gone, Boruto was expecting a smack in the back of his head so he already placed his arms over his head to protect himself. Sakura's fists were heavy and there'd always be a lump in his head because of her uncanny strength for a girl... Boruto closed his eyes as he waited for her smack that never came. Instead, Sakura knelt down in front of him to look him eye to eye.

"Boruto..."

"Miss Sakura...?"

He was surprised that Sakura patted him in the head instead and smiled. Her smile wasn't genuine or happy, instead he knew it was the same smile that means they're faking it to hide something. He doesn't remember much but according to his memories, someone close to him used to hide behind a fake smile. That's why Boruto could feel his heart ache when he saw Sakura fake a smile at him for the first time.

"We'll be having a class tomorrow. Don't run off again, okay?"

"Miss Sakura, about today, I-"

Boruto froze when Sakura cupped his cheek, triggering a memory that he seemed to have forgotten. He saw a woman whose face he couldn't see. He can see she was smiling at him and that she'd hold him like this...

"Be a good boy, Boruto." was all she said before getting back up and stretching her arms. "Well then, Shikadai, Inojin, can you boys help the girls in serving lunch?"

"Of course Miss Sakura." Shikadai responded before glancing at Boruto who froze from where he stood.

He only moved again when he felt Sakura's hand on his head. He looks up at her and she beamed at him, "Go help too. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Y- Yes Miss Sakura!"

* * *

After lunch, the other kids were washing the dishes. Boruto was in the main room where the beds in double decks are lined up in both the right and left sides of the room. Boruto was sitting on his bed on top, holding his cheek while staring blankly in space.

Sarada and Shikadai enters the room to see him unusually quiet.

"Hey Boruto, we're going for groceries today in preparation of tomorrow's class. You coming?" Sarada asked but Boruto did not respond. "Boruto?"

She walked towards him to pull on his leg. Boruto blinks and looked down on Sarada and Shikadai. "Sarada? Shikadai? What is it?"

"Are you okay? You seem out of it since lunch." Sarada asked in wonder. Shikadai had a guess but he kept quiet. He didn't want to assume wrong and at the same time spill any secret, especially that Sarada is unaware of the "guardian" thing.

"There were visitors today. And... I think I got Miss Sakura in trouble." Boruto said sadly.

Both Sarada and Shikadai were honestly shocked by this but Sarada hid her surprise with a chuckle. "You _always_ get Miss Sakura in trouble. You were only bothered by it now?" she hits his leg so he pulls it up and sat on his bed.

"I know that... but it's also the first time she did not hit me."

"Maybe she just got tired of hitting you when it doesn't always work." Shikadai tried to kid.

"You've no idea how much I'm scared of her, you know?!"

"That's because you never apologize, idiot!" Sarada scolds and Boruto gulped.

He crossed his arms and tried to act angry. "I tried apologizing earlier but she didn't let me..." he muttered. Sarada climbed up his bed without his consent. Of course he wouldn't know that until he heard his bed creak. "W- What are you doing Sarada?! Get off my bed!"

"I just wanted to comfort you!"

"Gross, do it some other time! I'm done being touched by girls!"

"What did you say?!"

While the two argued, Shikadai sighed as he sat on the bed below Boruto's. "What a drag..." either way, these two weren't always a burden to him. In fact... he loves them the way he'd love his real family.

There's just so much that happened that they all blocked their memories of the war. Forcing them to only remember the part where they met at the shrines and nothing about the actual war. They're familiar with the deaths and the blood, but that's all about it. When they were found at the shrines, it was Miss Sakura who reached out to them. She was more than just a guardian to them... she was like their mother as well.

While thinking about this, Shikadai glanced over at the window, imagining if there are "guardians" actually watching them right now. He scoffed at the thought. Boruto would've noticed already...

"Well, are you two coming or what?" he said and they stopped arguing. "We're wasting time."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke was roaming the streets of Konoha to explore the new world before him. It was rare for Boruto to stop bothering him so he wanted to spend his day alone, if not in peace then at least he was alone.

He saw how children are all smiling and accompanied by friends and family, vendors and customers talking, passerbys chitchatting. A peaceful and normal day in Konoha. Peaceful was boring. But at the same time too suspicious to believe... he knew something was always up in peaceful days, they're just waiting when to strike.

But while he was walking, he sees Sakura walking gloomily with Kiba. There was a dog beside Kiba so Sasuke kept a safe distance from them but tailed them.

 **Miss Sakura?**

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it won't affect your grades." Kiba said comfortingly. But Sakura didn't seem to take his words seriously as Sasuke assessed, since her gloomy aura never left her.

"You should've seen his smile. It was the smile that says he's going to pull off my scholarship if he didn't like any of the kids' behavior on his next visit."

"It's that Boruto kid again, huh?"

 **Boruto? That kid... I told him not to give anymore problems for her... I'll have a talk with him when he comes running.**

"I did everything I remembered my parents would do to discipline me. But none of it was effective in any way." she replied and sat down the bench near the alley that leads to a ramen shop. Kiba sighed and sat beside her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Sasuke to feel an odd rage inside him. "Don't let it get to you. You're hardworking and very patient. I'm sure he just needs more time. Just like how it took you time to actually get along with me."

When Sakura smiled at Kiba, Sasuke gripped on his chest. It was more painful than before... "Thanks Kiba."

 **Why am I feeling this? Just who was she to me before I died?**

"Anytime!" he replied with a smile. "By the way, want to come over tonight? Ino and I planned a night out for all of us. You know, to take a break from all this study and work thing."

"I'll have to pass for now. I need to prepare for class tomorrow."

Sasuke noticed the obvious disappointment in Kiba's face when Sakura didn't agree to come and Sasuke felt happy at her answer. Satisfied even. "What if we move it to a more convenient schedule? So you could come?" Kiba re-offered, making Sasuke grit his teeth in anger.

"Don't do that! Everyone's already hyped about tonight. Maybe we can all go some other time."

"Okay."

Sakura looks up at the sky and leaned on the wooden wall behind her. She can hear the indistinct chatter all around her, the birds chirping and feel the breeze of the air. It was a good time to actually relax.

"Kiba..."

"Yeah?"

"I wish everyday is as peaceful as this." Sakura chuckled at how awkward it was. "Well, that's what he'd hate me say."

"'He'?" Kiba wondered but Sakura shook her head and smiled at him.

"Nothing. Let's go back."

"S- sure."

* * *

At night, Naruto was doing his rounds around Konoha, making sure that there are no wandering spirits around and disrupting the balance in the village. When he was sure that it was the same peaceful night like every other nights, he went back to the shrine in hopes of finding a ramen offered for him, but instead, he sees Shikadai, Boruto and Sarada by his shrine.

 **What is that Boruto kid doing here tonight? Having picnic?**

He wondered. But then Boruto saw him and waved an arm at him. "He's here!"

The other two folllowed Boruto's gaze. They honestly don't see him though.

"I- Is this another of your pranks? What did you blackmail Shikadai with?" Sarada asked, beginning to get creeped out. Naruto on the other hand had a bad feeling about this.

"Well, we promised no secrets, remember? So we're sharing you this."

"Five seconds ago you were against this." Shikadai muttered.

"Shut up!"

 **Oi kids, you should be home by now.** Naruto tells them, or mostly Boruto, since only Boruto could see him. **And why did you bring even Sarada? This was supposed to be just a secret!**

"It IS a secret! But it's going to tear up my friendship with Sarada so I HAD TO tell her!" Boruto exclaimed.

 **Where the heck did pick up that line?! You don't care about friendship!**

"You don't know anything about me you perverted guardian!"

As soon as Boruto and Naruto began their banter, Sarada scoots closer to Shikadai to calm her nerves. She was trembling inside and out. She was afraid of ghosts. And now Boruto was TALKING to one.

"Relax, he's not a bad ghost." Shikadai tells her. "His name is Naruto and he's the Ramen Guardian. The one Kiba told us about."

"The useless guardian?"

 **I'm NOT USELESS!**

"But how is it that Boruto can see him? And you can't but you believe him?" Sarada asked, calmly now.

"Boruto ki-" before Shikadai could tell the full story, Boruto pushes him down and began to choke him. "-you just said no secrets."

"THERE ARE THINGS THAT I WANT TO REMAIN A MYSTERY!" Boruto shouts with a beet red face.

 **You kids, I'm on duty today, you know? You should go home. Your scary guardian could be onto you like last time! And besides, only Boruto is able to talk to me, which is boring.**

"I'm NOT BORING!"

"What did he say?" Shikadai asked Boruto.

"He said we should go home. It's pointless to stay since you two don't see him like I do." Boruto translated as he crossed his arms, annoyed.

"Hmm, if it's true that there really is a guardian, then let's go to the library tomorrow. After class. Let's see if there's anything we can use to be able to see a guardian." Sarada suggested.

 **I AM real!**

"Not a bad idea Sarada!" Boruto agreed. "I guess we'll all come back tomorrow, Naruto."

 **I am not looking forward to it!**

"See ya around!"

As soon as the three excitedly leaves, Naruto smiled widely and scratched his head. He _was_ looking forward to it. First impression was bad but now he actually has a chance to be able to spend more time with these kids... since it was a peaceful era, he wouldn't mind, being with the living.

* * *

On another location, five apparitions appeared in the alley, all have different marks all over their skin.

Slowly their forms turned human and they blended in with the crowd.

* * *

On a backyard, Kakashi was leaning on a tree, reading his book when he felt an unfamiliar chakra (energy/life force) suddenly exist in the middle of the village. He immediately closes his book and leaps on the top of the tree to take a good look at the village.

He sees the lights from houses and the faraway roofs from houses near his line of sight.

"He finally made his move." he uttered aloud. He takes a scroll from his side pocket and jumps down the ground, throwing the scroll on the grass where a smoke appeared at the scroll exploded.

As the smoke faded, a form of a woman with black hair and red eyes appeared.

"He moved a piece. Now it's our turn." Kakashi says. "Find the owner of these unknown chakras. You can feel it too, right?"

"It's been a while since you used me. But I think I can still work."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. We're finally done with character introductions and slow-paced developments,  
time for the real deal I guess. Bear with me *smiles***


	6. Episode VI: New Orphanage Handler

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

 **Note: advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **WARNING: REMINDER! This is a RATED M fic! I also added 'ecchi' in the description to hint you what stuff there is in here.** Also, yes I did hint Naruto is a perv here but Boruto just accused him to do stuff to Sarada when he's just testing out his ability to physically touch someone. 'Touch' is not always meant in _that_ way. **PLEASE PAY HEED TO THIS WARNING BEFORE CONTINUING!**

 **Bold letters means it's Naruto speaking and he's invisible.  
** _Italic letters mean it's thoughts of whoever is speaking, you'll know._

 **More Age Guide:**  
Anko - 24 (Naruto not Shippuden appearance)  
Hanabi - 11 (she has no Shippuden appearance sorry)

 **THE RAMEN GUARDIAN: SOUND NINJA ARC  
** _ **Episode 6:**  
"New Orphanage Handler"_

Boruto wakes up early for class for the first time. He was known to always purposely sleep in until lunch or run away before class would start, but this time, because he was bothered with how Miss Sakura had treated him the other day, he wanted to wipe the frown off her face, wipe the fake smile she's showing to others... just this once, he wants to make her happy.

So he was the first one up and he got ready before anyone else would. The sun wasn't even up yet. He rushed to the kitchen where he was sure that Miss Sakura would be because she'd be busy preparing for their breakfast.

"Miss Sakura, do you need any help on-"

But as he walked in the kitchen, he sees a different person instead.

"Hey who are you?!" Boruto shouts.

The woman who was cooking sensed him coming beforehand but chose to ignore him. Now that he was making such noise, she had to hush him up. She turned and smiled at him, a finger on her lips, telling him to be quiet. Boruto realized she was right and lowered his voice.

"Who are you?" he asked again, a bit calmly this time. Then he glanced at the small fingers in the woman's legs, like someone was hiding behind her. "What are you keeping?"

"The name's Anko. I'll be your new handler from here on out." the woman replied. "And this girl here, is Hanabi." the woman knelt down to pat Hanabi in the head. "She's new."

"Hanabi?"

"Yep. You heard the news from the other kids? New kid was found from the ruins. That's her." Anko expounds and Boruto got the gist of it. This new kid was just like him, Shikadai and Sarada. She was orphaned and rescued by Konoha ninjas.

But he shook his head, it wasn't why he was here in the first place. "And what about Miss Sakura? Where is she?"

"Ah, Sakura-chan would be moved to a different division to work in! Apparently she got promoted from doing community work so, I'm taking over!" Anko explained with a wink. But Boruto wasn't so gleeful to hear this news. In fact, he looked troubled when he heard it.

 _Promoted? Miss Sakura was promoted?_ Of course he wanted to believe it was a good thing, that Miss Sakura was probably honored to have been promoted but... was taking care of him and the other kids simply just a job for her? He felt that she treated them so much more than just her duties or responsibilities as a community volunteer. It was like... she treated them all like her own younger siblings...

Anko noticed how disturbed Boruto's expression was and decided to talk to him about it. "Say, it's not that she doesn't like you guys. She just had to focus on becoming a Jounin, you know? I think her dream is to be one of Konoha's best. You know, to maintain peace."

"..." Boruto did not respond to her still.

"Besides, you also have me! I can be your Miss Anko! I'm not so bad! I actually didn't have kids but now I can look after a whole bunch of them!" she tried to cheer him up but Boruto merely turned his back on her and exited the kitchen with a gloomy aura.

Anko sighed as he watched the boy leave. Then she looks down at Hanabi.

"You're not happy with Miss Anko either?" she asked.

Hanabi said nothing and just hugged her leg. Still paranoid to speak to anyone but is ironically clinging to Anko. Anko sighed again and just continued cooking.

* * *

As classes began, Naruto was at the shrine, with Kakashi, Jiraiya and Kurenai, talking about the new arrivals in the village. They can feel the new chakras but they could not find who it belongs to.

"There are four chakras with the same level and one that is higher than the rest." Kakashi stated. "They appeared but after that, their presence faded. They surely have full control of their chakras and most likely they already split up to do what they're tasked to do."

 **If we have no clue as to what they look like, this search would be pointless. Because we could've passed by them several times now.** Jiraiya pointed out with an annoyed shrug.

 **I agree with the perverted old man. We need more information other than their chakras.** Naruto agreed. **Is it possible to track them through their chakra from their starting location?**

Kakashi turned to Kurenai and Kurenai steps forward. "She has the ability to create illusion. Illusion powerful enough to lure them out. But as for tracking, we're going to need to find someone who can do that."

 **What about that dog one of the community volunteers has?** Naruto suggests.

"Kiba and Akamaru? They're not trained to do this and neither are they involved." Kakashi replied.

 **Well, if luring out is an option then maybe we can do both. You and her can try to lure out these new guys, assuming you know how to do that while Naruto and I can find a way to track them.** Jiraiya suggested but Kakashi shook his head.

"Both options take too much time. They could've harmed a villager already."

 **And so is talking here, planning for nothing!**

Kakashi turns to Naruto with a bored expression, but his eye says otherwise. Naruto cringed a bit, being able to guess what he wants to say. "You need to find Sasuke."

 **NO!**

"He's the Guardian of Combat. And most likely has the ability to track someone."

 **No way! Sasuke is awakened ILLEGALLY and that's going to get ME in trouble!** Naruto exclaimed in panic. But Jiraiya placed an arm over him and grinned. **Kakashi's got you covered, you know?** Jiraiya teased.

 **I love my life! So back off!**

Kakashi sighed and snapped his fingers to get their attention. "Try negotiating with Sasuke, tell him to ally himself with us. So even if he was awakened in an illegal way, the Hokage may disregard it and treat him a normal guardian like the rest of you."

 **Sasuke hates me and you know that!** Naruto tried to argue.

"Of course we all know that. I've been feeling his chakra every now and then within the location that you usually hang out. Is he following you?"

 **I have no idea! I don't even sense that moron!**

"Try investigating and find out what he's up to. Then you can negotiate with him. No buts. That's your task." When Kakashi ended the conversation with his order, naruto sulked with Jiraiya laughing beside him. But Kakashi turns to Jiraiya this time. "As for you,"

 **Should I take your partner with me?**

"You're going to keep your filthy hands off of women or else you will be sent back to your coffin." Kakashi threatened and Jiraiya backed off in surrender. "While Naruto is going to deal with Sasuke, contact the other guardians, see if they can help us with this."

 **Heh, that's easy as pie.**

"Kurenai will be following you to make sure you don't do any... _touching_. If she reports back to me about you violating rules, I will personally bring you back to your coffin. Is that clear?"

When Jiraiya felt that Kakashi wasn't kidding, he nodded quickly then he leaned close to Naruto to whisper, **Geez, he's really cocky today.**

 **It's entirely your fault.** Naruto whispers back.

"Well then, dismiss."

* * *

After the morning class, Shikadai and Sarada went outside to look for Boruto. Not finding him anywhere within the orphanage, there was one place to go. They both climbed the rooftop where he was sitting sadly and looking up at the sky.

"It's so odd to see you quiet, Boruto." Shikadai commented to catch his attention

"Sarada, Shikadai..."

"Are you sad because Miss Sakura left?" Sarada asked as she sat beside him and Shikadai sits on his other side.

"Well... yeah. Aren't you?" he asked back. Sarada bit her lip. True, she's literally grown to like Miss Sakura and closer to her than any other ninja in Konoha, so the transition was new and hard for her to accept.

"Of course I miss her too. It's just... she also has a life of her own. Dreams she wants to reach."

"What are we? Just some stepping stone? Has she been pretending all this time?" Boruto asked, raising his voice a bit.

"You can answer that yourself, Boruto." Shikadai tells him. "I felt her care for us like a real parent would. I don't know to you." when Shikadai spoke, Boruto knew he was right. "If you're guilty because of what happened the other day, I'm sure this has nothing to do with it."

"But it can't be just a coincidence! That scary guy did something to take her away from us!" Boruto exclaimed.

"Mr. Orochimaru?" Sarada wondered and Shikadai nodded. "But Boruto, he's the guy who's funding this place and probably giving Miss Sakura the money she needs to go to the Academy and graduate."

"He threatened her! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Even if that's true, it's Miss Sakura's choice, you know?" Shikadai countered.

But Boruto balled his fists and angrily looks away from his two friends. Still being stubborn to believe what they want to say... "I'm going to take Miss Sakura back. Whether you two help me or not."

"Boruto that's crazy!" Sarada exclaims.

"I don't want to lose anyone close to me again..." he muttered. "I mean... I forgot about my own parents, who they were, what they looked like... you, Shikadai and Miss Sakura are like my new family. That's why..."

Shikadai took a deep breath and muttered something under his breath. Sarada and Boruto were so sure he was saying 'this was a drag'. But Sarada smiled and held on Boruto's hand.

"Then let's do it. Let's look for Miss Sakura!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I like her far better than Miss Anko." Sarada commented and laughed. Boruto agrees with her with that so he laughed as well. Shikadai did not deprive himself of laughter as he reminisced with them of how terrible Anko was with them kids.

There was no way he'd let Miss Anko be their new handler. "Alright Boruto, we'll go after class." he finally agrees.

"YES!"

"Don't be so loud though, we might get into more trouble." Shikadai teased.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small apartment with a couple of rooms on the second floor, one tenant was trying to get in her own room but her keys won't seem to work.

Sakura's been trying to open the door but they key wouldn't work. The apartment was old, rusty and was like a real haunted house. She got angry because she's been trying to get in her own home for hours and accidentally breaks the key in half, leaving the other half inside. She threw the rest of the key and gave up, leaning on the door and sitting down.

"Why is my luck so terrible today...?" she mumbled to herself.

A shadow appeared near her and she looks up at its owner.

"Sakura Haruno." the man said. It was the same man who was accompanying Mr. Orochimaru the other day.

"Uh yes?"

"I came to offer my humble apologies with my master, about the sudden dropout in your scholarship. So my master is offering you a job."

"A new job?"

"Don't worry, it won't be anything difficult as taking care of children. It's much more educating than that."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope to hear from you guys.**


End file.
